Old faces
by dmhg
Summary: In 7th year Hermione kept a secret from everyone, after graduation she lost contact with Harry, Ron and Ginny. 10 Years on, they meet up after no contact since the last day, what will happen when they find out about her secret. COMPLETE
1. Graduation

Disclaimer: I'm not JK so therefore these characters and settings are not mine, Things you recognize are not mine, some of the things you may not recognize are not mine either, just depends on how well you know your Harry Potter world. All the extra students and people in this chapter do all belong to JK, none of them are mine. She made them so they belong to her, by rights.

This is my new fic called Old faces. At the end of the chapter please review.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter – Graduation

"So Miss Granger, what do you plan doing after you leave school?" Dumbledore asked Hermione, July 29th. The day of graduation.

"I'm going to study to be a muggle nurse" Hermione said smiling at her now ex-headmaster.

"Always studious, keep it up Miss Granger" he said leaving her

"I will sir, I will" Hermione said as she decided to join her friends. Ron was sat eating with his brothers and Ginny was with Harry, like they always were.

"Nice speech Hermione, dear" Molly Weasley said to Hermione was she approached them. Hermione had been head girl for her final year so she had to give a speech. She had loved been head girl, especially having her secret boyfriend was head boy, with who she shared a common room with and bathroom. Draco Malfoy.

"Thank you Molly" Hermione said as she hugged her second mother, noticing Draco as she looked over Molly's shoulder, giving a little smile at him she turned her attention back to the Weasley's.

"Ron, you going to make your self ill, eating chocolate like there's no tomorrow" Molly fussed over a very greedy Ronald. Hermione laughed as Ron's response.

"There wont be any tomorrow, Aurora training starts next week, do you really think they are going to let me eat as much chocolate as I want" he said shoveling more into his mouth.

Harry and Ron were starting training to be Aurora's the following week. Hermione decided not to since her heart lie in medicine and with a certain blond Slytherin.

Thinking of how much she loved Draco, and he her. She thought of all her friends and how she lied to them over the last 8 months, since December when she and Draco started dating. She couldn't tell them, not with the history between Harry, Ron and Draco. She didn't forgive him that easily but she did in the end but they wouldn't be able to so.

"The train will be leaving in a hour and half, from Hogsmede, could all 7th years please make their way to their dorm rooms and collect their things" Dumbledore said to everyone.

"Ill see you guys on the train" Hermione said waving

"What, Hermione we have about 2 hours before we leave and never have to come back and you want to spend all of it in your room" Harry said

"I have to see if ive packed all my things, like you said, we wont be coming back" she said leaving the great hall. Draco saw Hermione exit and made his excuses to his friends and left the hall too, after Hermione.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Draco, put me down, this instant" Hermione screamed as Draco entered the common room picked her up.

"No" was his answer

"Draco, please" she begged, Draco put her down and kissed her tenderly.

"I cannot believe this is it. Were no longer Hogwarts students" Hermione said sadly looking round the now empty common room.

"I know, but be thankful you were"

"I am, very thankful" Hermione said kissing Draco one more time. "Also very thankful for you moving in with me" she said, referring to Draco who said he would move in with her, in to her new flat that her parents had bought for her in London. Muggle London.

"Muggle London, wonder what father would make of that. A Malfoy living as a muggle" Draco said looking out of the window.

"Don't worry, there's nothing he can do" Hermione said thinking of Lucius and how he died 2 years ago when he was in Azkaban. Unfortunately Voldermort wasn't dead, he was very much alive.

"I love you" Draco told her

"I love you more" Hermione said kissing him before taking her wand and levitating her things out of the room "Ill meet you on the train, Heads compartment" she called after him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where you going Hermione?" Ginny asked after Hermione had been sat on the train with them for an hour.

"Ive got to go see if everyone is behaving, Head duties"

"Still?"

"Yeah, just because were no longer students, im still head girl"

"How come Dumbledore is making you patrol the train?" Ron asked looking up from the chess game he was winning against Harry.

"Because were no longer students, and we cannot get in trouble so many people will see this as a opportunity to miss behave" she said walking to the door "Ill see you guys later"

"Hermione, wait" Ron called, Hermione turned to him "When will we see you again?"

"Ill write, soon"

"Come to the burrow with us" Harry said quitting his loosing battle against Ron's chess pieces

"Id love too, but ive got to see my parents and settle into my new place. Ill write, and text when your in the muggle world Harry" she said, talking about Harry's new mobile phone. Not exactly a new phone, it was a hand me down of Dudley's that his Aunt and Uncle gave him as a leaving their home present. "Bye Guys" she said giving each of them a last hug and leaving.

She walked along the train, calling in to many compartments of the 7th years to say bye to them. She said bye to Seamus, Neville, Dean, Pavait and Padma, Lavender and Colin from her house. Next lot where the Ravenclaws, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst. Hufflepuffs Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Kevin Whitby and Sally-Anne Perks. She wisely decided to leave the Slytherins.

She walked into the heads compartment, she was alone. She sat down and decided to wait for Draco, to pass the time she got out her book on Dilys Derwent, a St. Mungos healer and former headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Still the same" Drawled the voice of Draco from the compartment door, Hermione looked up to see him smiling at her. She nodded shyly and put her book down. Draco went and kissed her and sat next to her. Locking the door with the powerful locking spell that only his wand could break.

"I missed you" he said

"It's been a hour or so Draco"

"You're a very infectious person, you know people could miss you seconds after you have gone"

"Your too kind Draco" Hermione said sarcastically while resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

OOOOOOOOO

"Come on bushy" Draco said shaking his shoulder, making Hermione wake up and look around

"Hey" she said hoarsely "Do that again, ill hex you so hard you kids will feel it" she said joked

"Better not, they wouldn't forgive their mother for that" he said

"What?" came a shocked reply "Do you know something I don't?" she said shakily. But Draco ignored her and continued

"Hermione, I cant picture you not by my side for the rest of my life, you're the one and only in my life and will be forever more" Draco fell to the floor and produced a small red velvet rose shaped box from his pocked "Make me even happier than when im with you and agree to be my wife" he said opening the small box. The ring was white gold and had a rose bud carved out of a huge diamond. Hermione felt Draco grab her hand and place the ring on her finger, she just looked at the exquisite ring now on her finger "Now would be the time to saw something Hermione" Draco mumbled to himself.

"Im not ready Draco, I love you and want to marry you, but were 18 years old" Draco stood up and looked into her eyes

"We can get married later, 10 years time, 20 years, you name the date and we shall marry on that day"

"Yes, ill marry you" she cried, fingering the diamond before jumping into Draco's open arms kissing his neck and cheek.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well this chapter certainly is long. Wow, everything just kept rolling from my brain to my fingers.

Please review, all of you, please, please. You know you want to, even if it's to flame about something.

Thank you.


	2. 10 years later

Disclaimer: I'm not JK so therefore these characters and settings are not mine, Things you recognize are not mine, some of the things you may not recognize are not mine either, just depends on how well you know the Harry Potter world. All the extra students and people in this chapter do all belong to JK, none of them are mine. She made them so they belong to her, by rights.

The song doesn't belong to me either it belongs to Disney; Walt Disney records, under exclusive license to WEA international Inc. According to the CD that I got it from.

Halifax is a bank in England and I don't know whom it belongs to, but it's a very good bank.

Chapter 2-10 years later

"Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly"

The song filled Hermione's 4 bed roomed house. Hermione was sat in the kitchen looking through some photo's that she had just have developed. From where she was sat she had a clear view of her living room, where the sound was coming from. Smiling she got up and walked over to the door, in the living room bounced a little blond haired girl. She was bouncing in front of the TV, which was playing Beauty and the beast.

"Bailey" Hermione said entering the room, the little girl bounced over to Hermione shouting

"Mummy, mummy" she said holding her arms up, Hermione obeyed her 5-year-old daughters request to be cuddled. Hermione and Draco married 2 years ago when they were 26; Bailey was born when they were 23 years old.

"Come and see the pictures from mummy and daddy's honeymoon" Hermione said carrying Bailey into the kitchen to show her the photos, what after a year had only just been developed. Draco treats Hermione to a holiday in the south of France. Bailey had to stay with her grandmother, which she didn't enjoy much. Bailey never liked staying with Hermione's mother because she didn't approve of Baileys magical abilities.

"Look this is the beach," Hermione said pointing to the photo of the crystal blue sands and white beaches. Bail, as they called her gasped at the pretty picture.

"When's daddy home?" Bail asked as Hermione helped her place the pictures into a special honeymoon album.

"He'll be home very soon, he only went shopping" Hermione said looked at her daughter sort the pictures out. Hermione became a nurse after she left Hogwarts and worked in the local doctors surgery, while Draco worked in Halifax the bank. When he said that he wanted to work in the muggle world Hermione was quiet shocked. Neither ventured into the wizard world much, they received the Daily Prophet every morning and occasionally shopped in Diagon Alley.

"Mummy what's this?" Bail said pointing to a family with red hair, there were 9 people in the photo. Hermione looked and gasped when she saw the Weasley family.

"Oh I haven't seen these in ages" she said rummaging through the rest of the photo's, which were all Hogwarts photos she took before she left. When Hermione had taken the films she had to the development shop she must have taken an older film from when she took the photos, which she thought she lost after she moved into her first flat after school. Looking at the pictures brought a tear to Hermione's eye, she hadn't seen the Weasley's, any of them or Harry for 10 years, the train ride home was the last time she saw them.

The reason for this was because Harry and Ron went straight into training, Ginny later joined when she left school. With most of the older Weasley's been Aurora's, even Molly and Arthur it seemed natural for her to join. Not long after Hermione left school there was increased in dark activity and the trainees were called upon to go on missions, which required them to spend lots of time abroad. They were told not to get in contact with anyone who wasn't a member because any crossed messages could alert Voldermort as which Auroras were undercover. Ginny and many students in her year were taken especially from their Hogwarts graduation ceremony into the hidden camps all over Europe. Hermione only knew that Harry pulled a few strings and got Ginny into his camp.

Hermione didn't even know where these camps were or even if her beloved friends were alive anymore. This made her sad.

"Mummy" Bailey said looking at her saddened mother, Hermione died her eyes

"This was my very good friend from school, Ronald Weasley, and this is his family. His mum, Molly, dad Arthur, older brothers Bill, Charlie and Percy. Twin brothers Fred and George and last but not least his little sister Ginny." Hermione turned over to more pictures "This is also my very good friend Harry Potter, you remember daddy telling you about him don't you" Bailey nodded "Well see that" she pointed to Harry's scar

"Its that it!" Bailey said with interest, Hermione nodded and Bailey said "wow".

"Where is your friends mummy?"

"They are working overseas Bail, I haven't seen them since this picture was taken by a little boy named Colin. There mummy, Harry, Ron and Ginny" Hermione said looking at a picture of the 4 of them

"And daddy" Bailey said smartly

"Where?" Hermione said looking at the photo and sure enough in the background there was Draco stood with Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson. "Yeah daddy and his friends"

"I can go to Hoggywarts mummy cant I?" she said

"When your 11 years old" Hermione told her and Bailey nodded

"I'm home" Draco called as he walked in from the garden, a little blond haired girl ran into the kitchen with 2 teddies in her arms.

"Kara" Hermione said as the little girl ran into her mother's arms. Kara was Bailey's identical twin sister.

"Bail, look what daddy got us" she said waving a pink bear in her sister's face, which Bailey took. Kara's teddy bear was identical only blue in color.

"Go and put them in your room please" Hermione said as she took the heavy shopping bags from Draco as he was struggling with them and a push chair "How was he?" she asked looking over the pram and at a crying 3 month old baby. Their son they called Deacon.

"He's hungry. Good job we live close to the supermarket, cried all the way home" Draco kissed Hermione as she picked him up

"Ill go feed him" she said walking into the living room, UN buttoning her shirt as she went. Draco put all the shopping away and started tidying up the kitchen when he came across the photos of their school days. He looked at them as he walked into the room where Hermione was breast feeding Deacon.

"Found them?" He asked and sat next to her

"Yeah, must have got them developed when I got the honeymoon pictures done. Bail came across them when we were sorting out the honeymoon album" Hermione looked down at the pictures in Draco's hand

"You miss them don't you?" he asked, knowing the answer

"Seeing those pictures made he realize I miss them more than ever"

"Well, I might have some good news on that part. I heard at the bank that a camp in Cambodia is been shipped back to England to record all their findings with the ministry. Could be them"

"You heard all that at the bank"

"Some wizards just don't know how to be discrete" Draco said taking Deacon from her arms "There as gooder chance as any it could be them"

"Hope so" she said kissing Draco "But I wont get my hope's up"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Another long chapter, so unlike me at the moment.


	3. Cambodia come home

Disclaimer: I'm not JK so therefore these characters and settings are not mine, Things you recognize are not mine, some of the things you may not recognize are not mine either, just depends on how well you know your Harry Potter world. All the extra students and people in this chapter do all belong to JK, none of them are mine. She made them so they belong to her, by rights.

**_Red satin and Black silk_** – nice name. This fic is going something alone those lines.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and I hope you all continue. 

Chapter 3- Cambodia comes home

Draco was awake early the next morning, he wanted to see if there was any more news on the Cambodia camp. But there wasn't, he didn't think so, been top secret and all. But with the owl post, came an extra letter, sealed with the Hogwarts crest.

"I know there good but not that good" he mumbled, thinking of his daughters and when they would receive their letters to join Hogwarts. He looked as to whom it was addressed to and it was he. So he opened the letter –

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

As you may be aware Hogwarts had always had problems filling the defense against the dark arts position for longer then an academic year. We would like to offer you to position, Starting in September. Of course we want you to discuss this with Hermione and the children. But we would be very proud to offer this position to you.

You, Hermione and the children will of course all be welcome to stay at Hogwarts. Now, regarding Hermione's job, which im sure she will want to keep, there is two options, she could keep the job, but have to live in the muggle world or she could take over from Madame Pomfrey when she retires this year. I know Hermione has been keeping up to date with wizard healing methods, having passed on her exams to Madame Pomfrey over the last 10 years.

Please take some time to think and reply with your answer. We would very much like to have both of you, and little Bailey, Kara and Deacon amongst our midst at Hogwarts. Give our love to the children, Minerva is so looking forward to seeing your son, having not seen him since he was a day old.

Albus Dumbledore

Draco read the letter, just finishing as Hermione walked down the stairs and into the kitchen

"I got a letter from Dumbledore" he announced

"Really, is it about the Cambodia camp?" she said dropping the large washing basket she was carrying

"No, he wants me to be the DADA professor in September. He also wants you to take over from Poppy when she retires this year" Draco said passing her the letter, which Hermione read twice.

"Draco, you always wanted to teach" she said

"I know, but its not just my life I have to think about, what about you?"

"Yes" was all she said and before they knew it they had written a reply saying they would be moving to Hogwarts in a month's time so they had all the holidays to prepare for the students return in September.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hermione, Draco" Dumbledore greeted as they flooed with all their luggage into his office

"Professor"

"Little Deacon, how nice to see him after 4 months, my how has he grown" McGonagall cooed over him, in a very paradox manor. Kara and Bailey went straight to Fawks and stated stroking him. A bird that they hadn't seen for about a year.

"Can I show you to your room" Dumbledore offered leading Hermione carrying Kara, Draco carrying Bailey and McGonagall pushing Deacon in the pram that He flooed there in.

"Hope its bigger than our head room, there's more of us now" Draco joked, making Hermione blush remembering what they got up to in that room.

"Stoma" Dumbledore said and the oh so familiar DADA teachers quarters opened up "I have had to make this room a lot bigger, since we do not usually have more than one person living here" he said showing them around and then leaving.

"Professor" Hermione called as McGonagall was leaving "Is there any news on the Cambodia camp's return home.?" She asked

"Sorry Miss Gra- Sorry Mrs. Malfoy, no" she said trying not to smile as much as she wanted to and then left too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mrs. Potter, please refrain your self" Snape said in Dumbledore's office later that week, Ginny Potter was hugging her worst teacher from the school as if he was her best teacher.

"Im sorry sir, just so glad to be back" she said

"Harry, I think were done here" Dumbledore said "Perhaps a trip to the DADA classroom would be beneficial"

"Sir?" Harry said

"Trust me, you too Ginny, Ron" he said ushering them out of his office with a smile as big as McGonagalls. Even Snape could have been said to crack a smile too.

"What was all that about? I swear the old man's crazier than he use to be" Ron complained as they took the long walk to their destination.

"You ok their Ginny?" Harry said putting his hand on Ginny's back as they walked

"Im fine, thanks, just kicked" she said patting her 5-month-old unborn child she was carrying.

"Don't worry Ginny, Eloise said it happened all the time" Ron said "Right little pain she called him" Ron said looking saddened

"Im sorry Ron" Harry said consoling his best friend. Ron was married to a lovely woman called Eloise. They had been working together since she left school, she was the same age as Ginny only she went to Drumstrang. They got on famously and got married after a year together, Harry and Ginny had never been so happy to see Ron happy, but all that turned to sadness when she found out she they were having a child. They kept it a secret for as long as possible because Eloise was very commited to what missions she was on.

The rules are that every pregnant woman must be confined to paper work with in the camp from the moment she knows about her pregnancy until she felt ready to go back. When she got pregnant they were in the middle of a dangerous mission and she didn't want to drop out half way through, like Ron and the rules said.

Sadly she never finished the mission, a death eater killed her when she was 6 months gone. Both died instantly. Ron insisted that the baby be identified as a boy or girl so he/she could have a real burial service, a little boy he was. Ron called him Nathaniel after Eloise's father who died a month before they married.

"Its ok, that was 5 years ago, its fine" he said "Where here"

They knocked on the door and a voice called from within "Come in". Ginny stepped forward first thinking she recognized the voice from somewhere. Harry and Ron followed after her closing the door behind them.

They were in the living room of the DADA teacher quarters, neither knowing why they were there, just that they were there.

"Just a minute" came the voice, still they didn't recognize it. Then Hermione walked into the living room from the little kitchen area, she didn't look at the company because she was too busy reading the book she had her nose in.

"Hermione" Ginny, Harry and Ron all said at once. Hermione immediately recognized their voices and looked up to see 3 old face's looking back at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Longer chapter, than my usual ones. Yay

How's this fic going, please.


	4. Please dont be mad with me

Disclaimer: I'm not JK so therefore these characters and settings are not mine, Things you recognize are not mine, some of the things you may not recognize are not mine either, just depends on how well you know your Harry Potter world. All the extra students and people in this chapter do all belong to JK, none of them are mine. She made them so they belong to her, by rights.

Chapter 4-Please don't be mad with me

"Oh my god" Hermione cried dropping the book she was reading to the ground. She raced over to them stopping in front of them before pulling all three in to a big bear hug, like old times. "Its really you" she said, tears streaming down her's and Ginny's face.

"Ginny, look at you" Hermione patted her stomach "Harry….wow" was all she could say "Hi Ron" she said pulling him into an extra hug "Come sit, all of you. Would you like anything?" she asked and before they knew it 4 ice tea drinks was on the coffee table they sat round.

"How've you been, I want to know all about you" Hermione said joyfully

"Me and Harry are married" Ginny said "Im 5 months gone already" she began and then the three spoke of their wedding stories. Hermione nearly cried when Ron told his story.

Soon after he got on to their most recent mission, Harry and Ginny perked in too.

"Why did they send you home?" Hermione asked

"We needed to record all our findings, run tests and what not" Ron said

"Home for good, though we can start getting to know each other again" Harry said "Even though we will still be working in the ministry we wont have to be under lock and key"

"That's really good" Hermione said "How's Molly, Arthur, and the rest?" she asked

"Fine, everyone's fine. Bill and Fleur are still together, they hit a rocky patch when he proposed" Ron laughed

"Yeah after been together for what…12/13 years he thought he would ask her to marry him" Ginny said "But she said no, they broke up"

"Oh no" Hermione said

"They got back together in the end, still not married, mum say's it's his hair." Ron sniggered "he still needs it cutting in her opinion" he laughed

"Charlie lost his little finger, got himself bitten-Chinese fire bolt" Ginny laughed. Their conversation about the Weasley's went on for hours. About How Charlie lost his finger and nearly his life when he encountered the dragon. Percy and Hannah Abbot had sex in the courtyard of the Cambodian ministry after they were undercover tracking down a prospective death eater and he was at a bar and they needed to buy drinks to stay there and they were heavily drinking and next thing the knew it was all over the camp. The down side was that Percy was married to Penny Clearwater, and they ended up getting a divorce. Molly was devastated because she really liked Penny, and been a muggle born witch Arthur found her very interesting.

"I don't think that was the last time Percy and Hannah spent the night together" Harry added "They seem way too friendly still. Nothing been made official"

"Fred and George still have their joke shop, but have had to get their friend Lee Jordan, you remember him don't you? To run the place since he didn't join the Auroras like they. Fred married Angelina Johnson and George married Katie Bell. Mum's pleased that they have calmed down on their pranks" Ginny said "That's the family"

"With an extra one on the way, when's it due?" Hermione asked

"About late October early November" Harry beamed

"You two are married, I knew it was going to happen but….wow"

"How about you 'Mione, I see a very nice engagement and wedding ring there" Ginny said holding Hermione's hand to marvel at the rings "That engagement ring must have cost a fortune, its huge"

"It was bigger, but we had to have it cut down to get my wedding ring to fit along side of it" she said

"Who's the lucky guy?" Ron asked. Hermione looked between the three, all seemed very interested in finding out who the guy was.

"Please promise you wont be mad with me"

"Why would we be mad with you honey" Ron said

"Please don't be mad its" she was cut off but a loud cry "Oh ill be right back" Hermione got up and ran into the nursery and came back with a bottle and a crying baby with wispy brown hair and big brown eyes

"Hermione, you have a baby?" Ginny asked

"Deacon, he's 4 months old" she said showing it to them

"We've been going on about our lives over the last 10 years and we haven't given you chance to tell us about yours" Harry apologized

"Its fine. Really I love hearing about you. Anyway this is Deacon"

"He looks just like you. Beautiful" Ginny said, Harry and Ron both agreed with her.

"Is he your first?" Ron asked

"No actually I have two daughters" gasps where heard and Harry had to snap shut Ginny's mouth "Twin daughters. They are 5 now. Kara is the eldest and Bailey the youngest by 12 minutes"

"3 kids 'Mione, and DADA teacher we've missed so much"

"Its ok Ginny, you're here now. But I'm not DADA teacher, my husband is. Would you?" Hermione said and Ginny nodded so she passed her Deacon. "I've got a picture here" Hermione left to get a picture she had of Kara and Bailey. Which she passed round.

"They don't much look like you" Ron commented "Sorry"

"No, its ok. They do look life their father"

"Hermione he must be gorgeous to produce kids like these" Ginny giggled "Look at their hair and eyes" Hermione knew they were getting dangerously close to the truth.

"Who is the father, you were telling us before Deacon cried" Harry said.

"Yeah" she said slowly "Im married to" still she didn't get the name out because in ran her daughters from the corridor shouting for her "Kara, Bail we have company" Hermione said standing.

"Where's daddy?" Hermione asked her daughters

"He's coming mummy, look at what he made us" Kara said showing Hermione the daisy chain bracelet she wore and Bailey showed her the necklace and head ring she wore.

"There lovely" Hermione said admiring the daisies

"Don't worry I made one for you" came her husbands voice. Hermione smiled nervously at Harry, Ron and Ginny. They all turned to see who had walked in.

Stood there was one of their worst enemies. Draco Malfoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review.

Daisy chains and Draco Malfoy, cant see that happening in reality. Maybe a little OOC going on with Draco, but if you think about Draco would have to be pretty OOC to even look at Hermione in JK's books unless it was to call her names. Pitty they make such a good couple.


	5. How could you?

Disclaimer: I'm not JK so therefore these characters and settings are not mine, Things you recognize are not mine, some of the things you may not recognize are not mine either, just depends on how well you know your Harry Potter world. All the extra students and people in this chapter do all belong to JK, none of them are mine. She made them so they belong to her, by rights.

Chapter 5 – How could you

"Malfoy" Harry and Ron spat, Draco turned to see who spat his name

"Potter, Weasley" he greeted with a tip of his head

"You bast" Ron was stopped by Hermione scolding him for his language

"Ron, please I have children in the room"

"Mummy why is he shouting?" Bailey cried, she held hands with Kara who looked equally as scared. Draco picked but the girls up and walked into their bedroom with them.

"Now just stay in here" he turned the TV on for them "Look Cinderella" he kissed them both

"Daddy, mummy's daisy chain" they both said

"Ill give it to her" he said leaving the room with the daisy chain round his neck for Hermione.

"How could you Hermione?" Ron yelled

"How would you have reacted Ron, pretty much the same as now" she yelled back as Draco reached her

"Bastard" Ron yelled and made a jump for Draco, but stopped by Harry

"Ron look, I feel the same, but think of the kids" he reasoned, this seemed to calm Ron down a little.

"Listen Weasley. Don't blame Hermione, it was all my doing"

"I bet it were, what did you poison her with?" Harry yelled. Ginny tried to calm him down

"Harry!" Hermione screamed out raged at the attack by Harry, Deacon cried in Ginny's arms. Draco walked over to him and took him from her arms and took him to his bed. Upon returning Hermione was in tears and Harry and Ron seemed angrier than usual.

"Hermione I just don't believe you, 8 months and you never told us, why?" Harry shouted

"Tone it down, the kids are in the next rooms" Draco snapped

"Shut your fucking face, im not talking to you" Ron yelled

"Oh how mature" Draco mumbled "Look Weasley, Hermione and I agreed to tell our friends when the time was right. We wanted to be sure of our feelings before we told anyone and when they time was right we…well…"

"We never told you because we knew you would react like this." Hermione finished "Let me ask you something Ron. Would you have gone to Cambodia if you knew I was with Draco?" she asked, knowing the answer was no.

"No I wouldn't"

"See, you would have missed out on a marriage with Eloise and the excitement of having a child with someone you loved more than anything in the world. Harry how about you?"

"I would have gone"

"No you wouldn't" Ginny said "You would have stayed with Ron and gone when I was going" she said, Harry admitted defect and nodded

"See, you would have missed out on seeing the world like you wanted when you were a child, missed out on all the things you got to do while there because of me. I love Draco and he loves me, we have been in love for 11 years and I don't want to loose you, but if you cannot put aside your childish grudges then im sorry but you'll have to leave" she said "I will not choose you over Draco. Even though I love all of you, Draco is my world and I cannot, no I wont live without him. So please do this for me, if you were willing to give up your dreams for me then you can do this" she said crying. Ginny was in tears too.

"Fine, but he better not hurt you 'Mione" Harry said holding out his hand which Draco shook and nodded.

"I love Hermione even more than the day i first told her i love her" he said

Hermione smirked to herself and mumbled "and he showed me he loved me loads" Ginny caught on to what Hermione said and giggled causing Ron to look angrily at the two giggling females. Hermione appologised and continued "Harry we haven't had a minor disagreement for the whole of 11 years, were not about to start now" she laughed "Ron, please" Ron nodded and held out his hand, which Draco shook. "Thank you" she said as she brought her two best friends into a hug.

"Hurt her Draco and ill hunt you down and kill you" Ginny whispered as she kissed Draco a friendly goodbye kiss on the cheek "Ill make it look like a accident" she whispered into the other ear as she kissed his other cheek.

Draco nodded nervously and watch the trio leave.

"Hermione, we need a girl chat later" Ginny called.

"So where's this daisy chain ive been promised?" Hermione laughed as the atmosphere got lighter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review please.


	6. Girly chats

Disclaimer: I'm not JK so therefore these characters and settings are not mine, Things you recognize are not mine, some of the things you may not recognize are not mine either, just depends on how well you know your Harry Potter world. All the extra students and people in this chapter do all belong to JK, none of them are mine. She made them so they belong to her, by rights

Chapter 6 – Girly chats

Ginny and Harry stayed at the castle over night and Ron went back to the Burrow for the night.

"Is Hermione own?" Ginny asked Draco

"Sure, come in" Ginny entered "I'm going to take the kids for a walk" Draco said

"Hey Ginny" Hermione said coming out of the bedroom carrying Kara on one side of her hip and Bailey on the other side. She passed them to Draco who was standing with Deacon in the pushchair.

"Bye babe" Draco said kissing her

"Bye" the kids said bye to Hermione and Ginny as they left

"Please sit down" Hermione said pointing to the chair next to where she was sat.

"Hermione, you and Draco Malfoy, oh my god" she exclaimed "Sexy Slytherin or what"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Harry Potter"

"It was bound to happen, but you and Draco"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry we didn't tell you we were dating when we were still at school, your mad aren't you?"

"No course not. Hermione I totally understand, in fact I have a confession to make too"

"Oh yeah"

"When I was in 5th year me and Blaise Zabini kissed, and I don't mean a quick kiss, it was a full blown kiss" she said putting her hands to her face "Sorry"

"Wow you and Zabini, who knew?" Hermione said looking very interested "although he was pretty good looking" she added as a after thought.

"No one, so please don't tell Harry"

"Don't worry I wont"

"Tell me how you and Draco met"

"Well…." Hermione began

_**Flashback**_

"Granger, will you get you ass down here" Draco called

"Malfoy, im trying to study, NEWT's are only a few months away" Hermione said coming down looking frustrated from her bedroom, when she Saw Draco she doubled over with laughter

"Stop laughing will you and just help" Draco was sat crossed legged on the floor with miles of cello tape wrapped around him

"Malfoy, your suppose to be wrapping Christmas presents not your self" she said walking to him to help him

"But who would ask for a better present than me" he smirked. Hermione began to un-ravel him from the miles of cello tape

"Malfoy, have you forgotten you're a wizard you could have avoided all this by doing it with magic" Hermione said pulling the cello tape from his face making Draco cringe when it pulled his skin

"If you must know since father was never around much when I was little, especially at Christmas me and mother always participated in muggle festivities, including the wrapping of presents."

"Really?"

"Yes and I loved every minute of it, except when father came back" he said looking down

"What happened?"

"Father never liked muggles" Hermione snorted, she kind of guesses that "And muggle celebrations such as Christmas shouldn't be allowed in his house"

"But chistmas isn't just a muggle event"

"Try telling him that. I loved to see mothers face light up on Christmas morning, she looked more exited than I felt. And I was pretty exited. Just the whole chritmas event was very pleasing and I loved every minute of it"

"So" she said sencing a much needed change in the conversation "What are you wrapping?" she asked looking at the messy present

"Actually, it's a gift for you"

"Me?"

"Yeah"

"And why would the great Draco Malfoy be getting a mudblood a present"

"I just thought we could burry the hatchet so to speek, you know, Christmas and all and we have been getting on a lot better lately"

"We have" she admitted "But I haven't got you anything"

"Don't bother with me. Here" he said passing her the present. Hermione looked it over and walked to the tree and placed in under it.

"Ill open it christmas morning" she walked back to Draco who was now stood and cello-tape free. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek

"What was that for?" he asked placing a hand to where she kissed him. Hermione also noticed he blushed slightly when she pulled back from the peck on the cheek.

"Truce"

"Truce" they both nodded. Hermione and Draco stayed where they were and looked into each others eyes, still both nodding their heads slightly. Draco leaned down to Hermione and she reached up to him, both meeting eachother in the middle to share a kiss.

_**End flashback**_

"And that was how it all started" Hermione concluded. Ginny wiped her eye and looked over at Hermione

"I guess he has changed"

"He did, after Lucius was out of the way, we…I got to see the real Draco Malfoy and I fell in love with him"

"And he fell for you too"

"He did" she said looking at the picture of her children that was on the coffee table. She smiled.

"I just hope i treats you well Hermione"

"He has so far and will always, i know he will"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE END

Please review.

This was a bit of a premature ending, but i have had to change computers and seemed to have lost the extra chapters from this fic and to be frank i wasnt happy with the idea of this fic in the first place.

Thank you to all who have reviewed, but please review this chapter.


End file.
